Brindis por un Black
by Taranisa
Summary: Estoy aquí sólo por una razón, para hacer un brindis por el hombre que alguna vez figuró en donde hoy sólo hay un trozo ennegrecido de tapiz, Sirius Black —Reconoció con voz impasible —Por ti Sirius, porque alguna vez fuiste un Black.


**Disclaimer:** No, no soy J.K, si lo fuera el Potterverso sería mío y por tanto Sirius no hubiera muerto.

¡Aloha! Primero que todo esta historia participa en el _Reto día del padre_ del foro _The Ruins_ donde se me asignó a Orion Black, que mala suerte para mí considerando lo poco que sabemos de él. Soy escritora (o intento serlo) no hago maravillas, pero traté de hacer lo mejor posible en esta historia, después de todo los Black son todo un misterio que vale la pena descifrar. En fin, juzguen ustedes.

* * *

**Brindis por un Black**

* * *

Era pasada la medianoche cuando Orion Black abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta de la biblioteca, evitando hacer el menor ruido posible. Por más que trató de ser cauteloso, los viejos engranajes de las bisagras rechinaron con fuerza y por unos segundos un agudo pitido retumbó por toda la Mansión Black. Cuando finalmente abrió la puerta en su totalidad, encendió las luces del gran candelabro en forma de araña que pendía del techo, con un solo movimiento de varita, y de otro movimiento cerró la puerta sin que esta sonara en lo más mínimo.

Dentro de la estancia, se dedicó a recorrerla con la mirada, las grandes estanterías con pesados y gruesos libros de cubierta de cuero negro, los oscuros muebles tallados con rústicas representaciones de serpientes con las fauces abiertas y su butaca favorita ubicada en frente de la apagada chimenea, sonrió de medio lado y con paso lento se dirigió hacia ella. Se acomodó con completa soltura en la butaca tapizada de sobrios colores oscuros, de respaldar ancho y brazos almidonados, descansando su cabeza unos segundos en la blandura del cabecero, entregado a la tranquilidad.

Empuñó nuevamente su varita y de un simple movimiento convocó una copa de cristal y una pequeña y elegante botella con whisky de fuego añejo, uno de los tantos legados de la familia Black, dispuesto a disfrutar de una noche de descanso y letargo. Completamente instalado llevó la copa a sus labios para disfrutar del abrasador sabor del antiguo licor, pero detuvo su vista en la pared enfrente a sus ojos, la pared que contenía el tapiz del árbol genealógico de la familia Black.

Orion pasó largos años de su infancia y adolescencia aprendiendo de punta a punta todos los nombres de sus ancestros y la relación que guardaban con sus otros familiares. De pequeño había gastado largas horas sentado frente a ese mismo tapiz memorizando los nombres de quienes habían dado tanta nobleza a su familia, anhelando desde siempre que su nombre también estuviera grabado en aquella pared, su nombre y el de la familia que formaría, y, que según sus pensamientos, también sería merecedora de llevar el apellido Black.

Recorrió su gris mirada sobre la incontable cantidad de nombres e imágenes de los miembros de la noble familia Black, orgulloso, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en un punto en específico, endureciéndose y llenándose de ira. Un manchón negro, completamente incinerado, llamó su atención. Estaba ubicado justo debajo de la imagen de su esposa, Walburga, y a un lado del rostro de su hijo, Regulus. Desvió la mirada, molesto.

Recordaba perfectamente el día en que esa mancha negra fue hecha por las propias manos de su esposa. Llegaba de Gringotts, a donde debía ir constantemente para vigilar sus transacciones, estaba agotado y lo único que deseaba era que la cena estuviera lista con presteza. A penas al cruzar el umbral de su casa supo que algo iba mal. Desde la entrada a la mansión se escuchaba una gran cantidad de golpes provenientes de los pisos superiores, Orion, asustado, tomó su varita en ristre y con cautela subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca, donde la gran cantidad de barullo lo había atraído.

Jamás olvidaría la imagen que encontró ahí dentro. Walburga, una mujer de fuerte carácter y bastante fría en personalidad, estaba tirada en el suelo sollozando entre un gran desorden de libros, muebles y enceres, mientras que de la pared frente a ella brotaba un pequeño y diluido hilo de humo. De inmediato corrió junto a ella y levantándola del suelo le exigió que le dijera que ocurría, ella, entre gritos de rabia y lágrimas de ira, le comunicó la noticia: Su hijo primogénito, Sirius Black, se había ido definitivamente de esa casa para ir a vivir con los Potter. Eso, aunque ni su esposa ni él lo quisieran reconocer, ni aún bajo la maldición _cruciatus_, les partía el corazón.

Volviendo a fijar sus ojos en la imagen ennegrecida y quemada de lo que debía ser el rostro sonriente de Sirius Black. Apresuró su copa, para luego volver a llenarla de licor y tomarla de un solo sorbo, sin inmutarse siquiera ante la sensación de quemazón. Comenzó a recordar cómo ocurrieron las cosas desde el principio. Sirius fue seleccionado en Gryffindor, por primera vez en la historia, un miembro de la noble y ancestral familia Black no había sido seleccionado en una casa que no fuera Slytherin. Sirius llegó con nuevos ideales desde Hogwarts, completamente dispares a los que profesaba su familia. Sirius comenzó a revelarse en contra de los preceptos que se le inculcaron desde pequeño. Sirius tenía amistades que eran traidores a la sangre y compartía con sangres sucias. Sirius estaba deshonrando cada día más a su apellido. Sirius, Sirius, Sirius…

Bebió de un solo sorbo el nuevo contenido de su copa, para luego llenarla una vez más y repetir el proceso. Ya comenzaba a sentirse levemente mareado, y un pequeño calor comenzaba a formarse en su cuerpo. Empezó a levantarse con lentitud del asiento que tan cómodamente utilizaba, mientras divagaba por su mente entre los tantos recuerdos que tenía de Sirius, caminó con paso vacilante en el principio, para luego tomar la característica seguridad que debía representar como miembro de la familia Black. Avanzó con rapidez hasta llegar justo donde quería, la imagen ennegrecida en el tapiz, la imagen que correspondía a Sirius.

Estiró su mano hasta tocar la superficie de la pared con los dedos y recorrerla en una suave caricia, primero tocando los rostros de su esposa y del único hijo que le quedaba, Regulus, para luego llegar a la mancha negra donde se detuvo, retrocediendo un par de pasos y llenando nuevamente su copa con whisky de fuego. Bebió un sorbo pequeño y con la vista fija en la mancha oscura levantó la copa, en señal de formalidad.

—Nadie podría siquiera imaginarse que podría estar aquí algún día —Comentó con sorna mientras se cruzaba de brazos —Hablándole a una mancha oscura que avergüenza al tapiz de mis ancestros —Habló con dureza — Pero estoy aquí. Estoy aquí sólo por una razón, para hacer un brindis por el hombre que alguna vez figuró en donde hoy solo hay un trozo ennegrecido de tapiz. Sirius Black —Reconoció con voz impasible —Por ti Sirius, porque alguna vez fuiste un Black —Comentó mientras levantaba la copa.

Se quedó varios minutos parados frente al tapiz sin decir ninguna palabra y sin hacer el más mínimo intento por querer partir, sólo vaciando copa tras copa de whisky de fuego y sumido en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que sólo él podía conocer, pensamientos que lo atormentaban y le dolían. Movió la cabeza negativamente y, mareado y cansado, decidió que era hora de ir a dormir a su cama. Comenzó a caminar a paso lento, evidenciando lo mucho que se había sobrepasado al beber tanto. Llegó a la puerta y justo en el momento en que abandonaría la habitación, volteó con gesto melancólico, y, mirando por última vez la mancha negra en el tapiz del árbol genealógico de su familia, levantó la copa con gesto formal mientras inclinaba casi imperceptiblemente su cabeza.

—Antes de querer hacer un brindis por ser un Black, Sirius, debía haber hecho otro — Comentó con seriedad — Porque antes de ser Sirius Orion Black… — Se detuvo vacilante y con la voz un tanto débil junto fuerzas para terminar la frase — …antes que ser un Black, Sirius, tú eres mi hijo — Ante la última palabra los ojos de Orion se entristecieron y por un segundo su entereza flaqueó a tal punto que creyó sentir como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero eso jamás lo reconocería. Podía negárselo a su familia, negárselo a él incluso, pero no siempre podría hacerlo, y si bien estaba furioso y decepcionado por la acciones de Sirius él era un Black, pero por sobre todo, Sirius Black era su hijo.

Cerró por fin la puerta de la biblioteca y trastabillando comenzó a encaminar por los oscuros corredores de la gran y antiquísima Mansión de los Black, inseguro si tal vez su mente recordaría lo que sucedió aquella noche. Si bien no estaba seguro de al día siguiente recordar lo que hizo la noche anterior, si sabía que de alguna manera no lo olvidaría. No su corazón al menos, porque sólo este sabía que debajo de la máscara de hombre serio y frío que tenía Orion, había un padre que por sobre muchas cosas, extrañaba a su hijo.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Difícil, eso describe mi paso por esta historia, pero bueno salió esto y me gustó, así que ¡voilá! Aquí lo tienen. Ya, ya, sólo espero que les gustara, enserio. Si quieren pueden comentar, sino, un cruciatus para ustedes. Y por cierto, hoy cumplo un año y dos días en fanfiction, así que… _happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me _*se va cantando*


End file.
